


ART for: Singularity

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Cassandra's Art For: [44]
Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: Barry is robbed of his powers and locked away in Iron Height for a crime he didn’t commit.Years later, shunned from his former friends and family, he is released on parole and has to try and rebuild a life for himself.It doesn't take him long to realize that he isn't as alone as he thinks, and he learns that, sometimes, people aren't what they seem and that one can find kindness in the unlikeliest places.





	ART for: Singularity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Singularity: Divergence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738118) by [Enina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enina/pseuds/Enina). 



> This is a birthday present for Enina. I hope you like the art.

                                                                         


End file.
